


explosions [f. weasley]

by shayweas1ey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayweas1ey/pseuds/shayweas1ey
Summary: I do not own any characters in the Harry Potter franchise. That privilege does to Dobby.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. in which her fifth year starts (with a murderer on the loose)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any characters in the Harry Potter franchise. That privilege does to Dobby.

Evangeline Rose Vance, or Evan to most, cursed her mother as she hopped aboard the Hogwarts Express, almost missing it for the fifth time in her five years of attending the school. She waved one last goodbye to her mum, her sister, Amara, and her cousin Archie. The wild-haired brunette managed to get on the train before nearly crashing into a hoard of kids by the door. She threw them a glare that sent them scattering.

“Ah come to join the party, Vance?” Evan snapped her head up at the sound of George Weasley’s voice. She couldn’t help but notice how long his hair had grown. “Wow, did you shrink?”

“Very funny, Weasley. I’d like to tell you that I, in fact, grew two inches over the summer.” George grabbed her bags and threw them onto the overhead racks before sitting next to Lee Jordan.

“Right, so you’re 5’ now?” His voice was laced with sarcasm.

“No, dingbat, I’m 5’ 3 ¾,” Evan stated proudly, before flopping into the seat across from Lee. 

“Wow that’s so impressive,” Lee said, rolling his eyes. At that moment, Fred Weasley walked in, his eyes immediately falling to the sole girl. She sent him a glare which he returned with vigor. Evan finally pulled away, knowing that Fred would never back down from her. 

For some reason, the two never became friends. Yes, they got along for the sake of George, Lee and the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, but they sure as hell weren’t friends. They rarely talked to each other, using glares as their form of communication. Fred often pranked the girl, setting off wars that would end either with Evan calling a truce or the school year ending. Honestly, Evan wasn’t sure why she hated Fred so much. Perhaps it was the fact that he never let her intimidate him. Evan didn’t like that. 

“So,” George started, noticing the tension in the compartment, “what did you do this summer, Ev, Lee?”

“Aye, nothing much- ” Evan started, when Lee jumped into an in depth story, full with visuals. Evan zoned out when Lee started talking about hot girls in Hawai’i. The brunette fell asleep as the boys droned on. Something about mummies in Egypt.

She was jerked awake by Fred, who was seated next to her. She was about to flip him off, when she realized the train wasn’t moving, and it looked like winter had come early. 

“What the hell?” Her eyes frantically fell to the boys, who shared equally confused looks.

Then she felt it. The sadness. The despair. The hopelessness. She remembered all those times she was a terrible daughter to her single mother. She remembered feeling so alone and unwanted. A cry escaped her throat and the boys turned to her.

The compartment door was flung open as a few kids flew in screaming.

“Malfoy?” George said. He stood up and locked the compartment door.

But before Malfoy could explain anything, a large bony unlocked the door and pushed it open. Evan was horrified at the creature, and everyone in the compartment shrunk back. She held Fred’s arm in a death grip. The hooded creature looked at all of them before turning to Evan. She heard a ringing in her ears, which eventually turned into screams. Then she saw images of a man being tortured. Fire. And then everything went blank. 

Fred watched in horror as the girl next to him started shaking. She eventually passed out on him. His panic filled eyes turned to his twin, when a white light erupted in the room and the hooded creature was gone, replaced by a shaggy man in tattered clothes.

“Is she alright?” the man nodded to Evan, who was now in Fred’s arms. The girl’s eyes fluttered open, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. She pulled herself out of Fred’s grip. The man gave her a chocolate bar and warned the kids to be careful. He, and eventually Malfoy and his friends, walked out of the compartment. 

“Who screamed?” she finally asked, nibbling on the chocolate.

“What?” Fred said.

“No one was screaming, Evan. Are you sure you’re alright?” George said, his eyes laced with concern. 

She looked down nervously and nodded. 

They pulled into Hogwarts and Evan immediately ran to Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnit. The girls started talking about their plans and laughed after not being able to see each other for the whole summer. 

“Heya, Vance, Johnson, Spinnit, quidditch tryouts this weekend,” Oliver Wood interrupted the kids, “Tell the twins and Harry, too, if you see them.”

“Yea, yea whatever, Oliver. We just got here. Give us some space,” the brunette laughed at Oliver who was now blushing. 

Dumbledore’s booming voice pulled them out of their bubbles. He explained what happened with dementors and the escape of feared murderer Sirius Black. Dumbledore introduced the shaggy man from the train as Professor Remus Lupin. Their new DADA teacher. 

She looked at the professor and for the first time, took him in. She couldn’t help but notice how good he looked despite his tattered robes and graying hair. She smiled and waved to the man who nodded to her. 

Dumbledore finally shut up and Evan started scarfing down her food, but as a piece of pasta hit her mouth, her hair changed to a vibrant red. Brighter than a Weasley’s. Evan’s face darkened as she turned her head to Fred Weasley, who was now trying to hold in his laughter. The rest of the kids didn’t bother keeping in their laughter.

“Frederick Gideon Weasley, I sweAR TO GOD. WHAT DID YOU DO?” Her voice gradually rising. Evan glared at the Weasley boy. He looked into her golden eyes for a moment before laughing.

“Red’s a good look on you, Vance,” Fred finally managed through his laughs.

She walked up to him and grabbed his ear before whispering dangerously, “This isn’t over.” She turned and stalked out of the Hall, straight to the dormitories. The brunette paced her dormitory, knowing her hair would stay red until Fred wanted it to wear off. Should she prank him back or sweet talk him into returning her hair color.

She chose the prank.

Two weeks later, when she believed he had forgotten about her threat, she hit him hard. The boy walked into the Great Hall, with an annoyingly high pitched voice. And he could only communicate by singing. Evan specifically chose that particular day, because she knew they had potions with their favorite Professor Snape. 

The potions master was not pleased, but her actions set off yet another prank war. Fred Weasley took every chance he could to prank, poke, or simply annoy the brunette, without giving her a chance to retaliate. The only time he would calm down was during quidditch. Evan often found herself looking towards practices, which gradually grew in number throughout the season, due to Oliver Wood’s obsession with winning the Quidditch Cup.

Another good that came out of her excessive quidditch practicing was Cedric Diggory. The Hufflepuff seeker asked her out one night after practice and Evan said yes. That night everyone could hear the squealing coming from the fifth year girls’ dormitory. 

It took a lot to convince Oliver that Cedric wasn’t spying on them.

Especially, after the first game with dementors.

He took her to Hogsmeade and she often spent her nights wrapped in Cedric’s arm in the Hufflepuff common room. His friends were amazing and supported their relationship. It was peaceful, but Evan often found herself craving excitement.


	2. in which fred weasley sees her cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to note, that for the first portion of the story, Evan's hair is long and goes down to her waist. Dobby owns the Harry Potter franchise. (But I wish I could.)

Two hours before the last quidditch match, Evan received a letter from her cousin, Archie. Her brows furrowed. Archie never wrote to her. She shoved the letter into her bag, racing to the quidditch pitch. 

The team flew onto the pitch as the entire school, bar Slytherins, cheered. Evan’s golden eyes swept the stands before landing on her boyfriend. Evan winked at him and cheekily blew him a kiss. She turned back to Oliver who was glaring a cold glare at Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint. Their handshake and Madam Hooch’s whistle set the game into play. 

Immediately Angelina caught the quaffle, flying down the pitch towards the hoops. Upon eyeing a green robe, she tossed the quaffle to Alicia Spinnet, who tossed it to Evan. The brunette streaked up the pitch before throwing it into the left hoop with all the strength. The cheering crowd told her she had made it in. 

As the girls put more and more quaffles through the hoops, the Slytherins got dirtier with their tactics. At one point, Evan had to outmaneuver four green robes but still managed to get the quaffle in. She laughed at the keeper. And if looks could kill, she’d be six feet under. The long match finally came to an end when Harry and Malfoy finished their broom race with the snitch in Harry’s hand. 

The entire school erupted into cheers and Oliver landed on the pitch, nearly crushing the poor seeker in a hug. Evan laughed and wrapped her arms around the two, and Angelina and Alicia decided to join in. Their giant huddle finished with the Weasley twins wrapping their long gangly arms around the team. 

Over the sounds of the school cheering, Evan swore she heard Oliver sobbing. When the crowds started trickling away, Evan managed to find her boyfriend who gave her a huge hug. She could feel Cedric smiling as she pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“Oi, Vance, we’ve got to go change. You can fuck your boyfriend later,” George Weasley called out to her. Evan rolled her eyes before pulling away from Cedric. 

“See you at the party tonight?” 

“Of course, love,” Cedric said before kissing her once more. 

Evan caught up with the Weasley boy and jumped onto George’s back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed and ran with her to the changing rooms. Once he put her down Oliver came up to her and hugged her. 

“I’m so proud of you, Ev,” Oliver whispered to her. Tear streaks criss-crossed his face. 

“Yea, Evansie, so amazing,” Fred said from behind her. She turned to him, scrunching her face, trying to detect the sarcasm in his voice. 

“Thank you, Weasley,” she said after a moment. He smirked down at her and her eyes widened. Fred wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tight to his body as he reached up and pulled on her ponytail. 

“WEASLEY!” she shoved the laughing boy off her and rubbed her head. Evan rolled her eyes at the team, who had doubled over in laughter, and slipped into one of the showers. 

She let the warm water work its wonders on her sore muscles, before taking her time to cleanse herself. When she finally stepped out of the shower, the entire changing area was empty. Evan strode to her bag and changed quickly into shorts and a band shirt. She would have to grab her leather jacket later. As she went to put her dirty clothes into the bag, she noticed the letter from Archie. 

Her worries flooded back, and she sat on the bench and opened it.

Dear Evan,  
I hope you are doing well. I wanted to wait until you got home to tell you this, but I figured you’d rather hear this now. You haven’t been home in a while, but I think you’ve noticed Rosalie’s health worsening, even though she tries to hide it from you. The other day, she started coughing up blood, so Amara and I took her to the ER. 

Your mum has cancer. Stage three lung cancer. Doctors expect her to have three, maybe four years. I guess she’s better at hiding it than we thought. Anyways, I admitted Rosalie to the hospital and sent a letter to your dad. Rosalie has designated me as yours and Amara’s guardian until you turn 18. After that, you and I will be co-guardians. Unless, of course, your dad decides to step in.

Evan, I am so sorry about everything, and I wish I was next to you. But I promise I will come alone to King’s Cross so we can talk if you want. I’m planning on letting Amara a lot spend time with friends and such so we can get some time together. And to discuss what we’re going to do when Rosalie passes.

Lots of Love,  
Archiekins

Evan stared in shock at the paper. Her hands trembled. Tears eventually made their way down her face and she let out a sob. She pulled her knees up onto the bench and started crying freely. She was so consumed in her tears that she failed to hear the door open.

Fred Weasley had only left the Gryffindor common room to grab his gloves, which he believed was in the changing room. So when he opened the door and found a familiar mop of brown hair in the corner, he was giddy and ready to tease her. However, her sobs made him freeze in his tracks. 

“Ev?” The brunette snapped her head around and her eyes widened upon meeting Fred’s. She tried to wipe her eyes away and smirk at him, but her golden eyes betrayed her. Fred walked up to her and wiped her tears off before engulfing her in a hug. Evan stiffened at first, but melted into his embrace.

“Do you want to tell me about it? I won’t tell anyone, I promise,” Fred asked into her hair. She sniffled a bit before responding, “It’s a long story.”

“And I have time for it. You know it’s bad to keep in things like this.”

“Alright. But can I turn away from you?”

Fred loosened his grip on her waist, allowing her to press her back flush against his chest. He tightened his grip on her once more. They stood like that for a moment before Evan started speaking.

“My mum’s got cancer. And she’s pretty bad. Archie, he’s my cousin, told me that the doctors think she’s got three, maybe four years, left. And- ” She started sobbing again, so Fred gently pulled her down so they were sitting against the wall.

“It’s so unfair, Freddie. And to make it worse, I have to take care of Amara after because my dickhead of a father couldn’t care less about us. I used to think he was so cool. Travelling the world and all. But he- he just doesn’t care about me or Amara or Mum.” 

“Ev, what happened… with you dad?” Fred asked quietly.

“When I was 7, and Amara was 3, my dad left. And he didn’t talk to us again until I was 9. Actually he never talked to us in person. He would send me postcards from around the world. And I thought he was amazing. See before he left, he was a terrible person, but after it was like he was released of his burdens. He was happier, more fun. But he could never be a father.”

Evan stared bitterly at the wall in front of her. 

“I just wish mum was alright and me and Amara and Archie could go back to normal.”

Fred rubbed her waist soothingly, not knowing what to say.


	3. in which she makes a bad decision (while extremely drunk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this ended up being longer than I'd expected. Dobby owns the HP franchise, I own my characters.

Evan did not talk to Fred since the day he found her crying in the changing rooms. In fact, she didn’t talk to anyone, claiming she needed to study for the upcoming NEWTs. The girls knew she wasn’t studying at all. Only because they never saw her in the library. In fact they didn’t see her in class either. Evan often got up early and left the dorm before anyone woke up and came back when the girls were in their classes.

Lying in her bed, Evan realised Cedric probably hated her now. She hadn’t talked to him in weeks, and couldn’t get herself to. All that was on her mind was her dying mother and 11-year-old sister. She loved her family, but she didn’t want to spend her days looking after them. I mean, she was a teenager. She had dreams of traveling the world. Seeing places. Experiencing things. The idea of letting it all go hurt too much.

She knew she shouldn’t have gone to the kitchens that day, but her legs carried her. She just wanted to forget everything that was clawing at her insides, so Evan tickled the pear and entered the kitchen.

“Heya, Dobby.”

“Hello Miss Vance, what can Dobby get for you today?”

“Can I please have some firewhiskey, Dobs? And don’t tell anyone about this, okay?”

“Yes, Miss, Dobby understands. Dobby also wants you to be careful, Miss.”

“I’ll be fine,” she said with a wave of her hand. Evan clambered up to the lion den, but stopped outside the portrait. Immediately she turned around and made her way towards the astronomy tower. 

She swung her legs over the ledge and took a swig of firewhiskey. 

It was her first time trying the drink, and it immediately burned down her throat. But after a few moments, she could feel the warmth spreading through her body. Like a reverse dementor. She hummed contentedly, taking another sip of the drink. 

The vast landscape before her put the brunette in a state of comfort. It reminded her of the mountains behind her house. They were magnificent and it felt like the world was frozen in time. As if nothing would change. So she took this as an opportunity to let herself go. She smiled softly as the warm summer night air kissed her face.

Two hours later and the bottle was empty. Evan brought the bottle to her lips in desperation to get a few more drops of warmth. But to no avail. She huffed in frustration and threw the bottle to the ground several stories below. The shattering sound urged her to peek over the Astronomy Tower ledge. But after leaning a bit too far she pulled back. Her sudden actions threw her backwards to the tower floor. 

She shakily got up and wiped the dust off her knees. 

Despite being extremely drunk, Evan Vance managed to get to the common room. She couldn’t get in though. 

Fred Weasley had just gotten back from setting up his latest prank at 2 am, so he was definitely not expecting to run into anyone. When he saw an unconscious Evan slumped against the floor, he couldn’t help but be drawn to her. He was worried about her, and knew the things that were not going well for the brunette. Within a 3 foot radius of her, he could smell the firewhiskey, and his brows furrowed and his lips fell into a frown.

He gently picked up the girl, who snuggled into the crook of his neck, and adjusted her in his arms before muttering, “Circus peanuts,” to the fat lady. Luckily no one was in the common room and he hurriedly carried her up to his dorm.

“Was the set up alright, Fre- ?” George asked. His voice trailed off when he saw the unconscious girl in his brother’s arms. 

“She drank too much, I think.” George nodded solemnly and Fred placed the brunette on his bed. He grabbed a spare pillow and shut the lights off before curling up on the ground beside his bed. 

The morning sunlight streaked through the window, sending a pang of pain through her head. Evan rolled over and dug herself deeper into the sea of blankets. A slamming door and voices sent more shockwaves of pain through her. 

“PLEASE JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!” 

“That’s an awfully rude thing to say after you spent the night in my bed.” A male voice floated into her ears. Evan shot up, but the sudden movement sent her head spinning. She crashed back into the bed whimpering, when a mop of red hair came into her line of vision.

“Georgie?” she asked hopefully, but something inside her told her she was staring at Fred.

“Close enough. Have some of this,” he thrust a small vial of green broth into her hands. When she looked at him suspiciously, he said, “Hangover tonic.”

Evan gingerly plucked the potion out of Fred’s hand and downed it before she could smell it. Instantly she felt better and laid back onto the bed in peace.

“You know exams start today, right?” Fred asked nonchalantly.

Evan jumped out of the bed, a look of panic on her face, “Of course I knew that.” With that, she raced out of the boys dormitory. 

Despite missing the last month of her classes, Evan breezed her exams. The afternoon before the last day of the term, she strolled out of her Transfiguration exam and made her way towards the Black Lake. For hours, she stared at the ripples that danced across its surface, thinking about Fred Weasley. What was his deal? Did he pity her? She angrily pulled at the grass. She didn’t need anyone’s pity tears.

“Evan?” 

The brunette turned to find Angelina Johnson, followed by Alicia and a few other Gryffindors staring at her. 

“Um, hi Ange,” Evan stood, awkwardly rubbing her neck. 

“There’s a party tonight. Um, we wanted to know if you wanted to get ready with us?” 

Evan stared at the fellow chaser with wide eyes, “I- I’d love to.” Angelina smiled and beckoned her forward. The group of girls made their way to the tower, laughing about their exams. Evan felt a little uncomfortable, but gladly accepted the company. 

Everyone dug through their trunks for red and gold outfits. Evan pulled out a cute deep red bralette and a black pleated skirt. She then grabbed a matching pair of red socks and her iconic black boots. She finished her outfit with a black leather jacket and turned to the girls. Half of their jaws were open, and the other half just stared.

“You- you clean up real nice, Vance,” Elisa Maycott managed, and the other girls murmured in agreement around her. Evan blushed and threw a pillow at them, still not used to the compliments. 

The girls quickly sat at the tables and the makeup experts did makeup while the hair experts did the hair. By 8pm, Evan had a full face with her long messy hair tied in a half-up, half-down. 

The girls squealed in excitement, racing down to the common room just in time for the party to start. 

The girls tried to drag Evan, who was far more interested in the refreshments, onto the dance floor. Evan groaned, finally letting Alicia pull her to the center circle. And for the first time in a long time, Evan laughed. She let the music pull her away, and even downed a few shots with the girls. 

“HEY CAN WE DO KARAOKE?” Evan yelled to Angelina, whose eyes immediately lit up in excitement. 

Around them, kids got the buzz about karaoke and pushed Evan towards a hastily set up stage. 

“WAIT, I WASN’T TALKING ABOUT ME!” the girl scrambled frantically, but by then, the sea of Gryffindors were chanting her name.

She groaned and grabbed two shots of firewhiskey. Despite downing a bottle of the drink a week earlier, Evan still wasn’t used to the alcohol, so she took a minute to climb up onto the makeshift platform. 

“CAN I HAVE AN ELECTRIC GUITAR?” Evan yelled at the crowd, and to her surprise, someone managed to transfigure her one. She clumsily took it, and plugged it in before testing out the strings.

“Perfect,” she whispered to herself.

She started to play the intro to one of hers and Archie’s favorite muggle songs, and a few kids in the crowd gasped in excitement.

“Is that ‘Immigrant Song’?” a kid yelled excitedly. The brunette looked towards the voice and winked. 

“Ah-ah, ah!/ Ah-ah, ah!/ We come from the land of the ice and snow/ From the midnight sun where the hot springs flow…” Evan’s voice was drowned out by the flood of teenagers screaming the song. She played the guitar with as much energy as her drunk self could muster, and she finished the song with a final bang and the entire room went insane. 

Evan looked up, excitement dancing in her eyes, and bowed dramatically before stepping off the platform and heading towards the drinks. She downed another five shots when a voice behind her startled her:

“That’s bad for you.”

She turned and anger immediately flared in her golden eyes. “Fuck you, Weasley. I don’t need your goddamn pity tears.” She grabbed his shirt and drilled holes into his skulls. She was so close, she could smell the alcohol rolling off the boy. “I fucking hate you.” Fred’s eyes widened for a moment, but fell back into its steely gaze. Evan pulled him angrily down and pressed a passion-filled kiss to the ginger boy’s lips. She let go of him, grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and marched out. 

Fred couldn’t get himself to move, and stood there with his jaw hanging open. All the Gryffndors’ eyes were as wide as saucers.

“I- I should go after her,” he finally managed, and took off after the brunette.

Fred found the girl sitting by the boathouse, and plopped down next to her.

“Here to tell me more about my bad habits and feel bad for me?” she asked without looking up.

“No. I think I need that drink too.” Evan handed him the bottle. 

“Then why are you here?”

“I don’t feel bad for you,” Evan’s brows furrowed, “But I definitely think you need someone because I’ve heard the girls talking about you. They’re worried. And I cannot believe I’m saying this, but I’m worried too.”

“Why?”

“Because, you’re one of my brother’s best friends, so by extension mine.”

“You think we’re best friends?” Even said a small laugh escaping her mouth. Fred’s brow rose. Evan fell into a fit of laughter, and Fred couldn’t help but laugh along.

“Well, yea,” he said after calming down, “but we could be more.”

“More?” Evan turned to Fred and noticed his chocolate brown eyes darkened with lust. He leaned forward and pressed his lips full against hers, and to her surprise, Evan found herself kissing back. 

“You shouldn’t have kissed me in the common room,” he mumbled against her neck. Evan groaned in pleasure and tried to pull his face closer against her body. Fred suddenly flipped the brunette onto her back, and his lips created a track of hickeys down her chest while his hands explored the curves of her body. 

The rest of the night became a blur as Evan's head filled with euphoria.

When Evan woke up the next morning, she was clad in a white shirt. Her eyes widened with fear as memories of the previous night flooded back into her. Her eyes roved over a naked Fred Weasley and panic overtook her. She hastily put her clothes back on wondering if they used any protective spells.She looked around for her leather jacket, and when she couldn’t find it, she put Fred’s shirt back on. She took a moment to look at the ginger boy. Should she wake Fred up? The thought of confronting him sent shivers down her spine.

Evan left the boy there.


	4. in which she gets tattoos (again while drunk)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobby owns the Harry Pot universe, obviously. This chapter's a bit of a filler and I just really wanted to write about how Evan get's her iconic rose tattoo sleeve that goes from her wrist to the base of her left ear. (The whole tattoo is on her left arm.) I would also like to put a slight trigger warning for sexual harassment.

Hello Cedric,  
I think I owe you an explanation for everything that has happened recently. I know I should do this in person, but with the term ending, I’m writing to you. 

I’ve been a shitty girlfriend, I know. And I’m sorry about that. It’s just that I have had a lot on my mind and I’m usually not good with dealing with my problems. I’m so used to laughing at everything in life, and recently things have been really bad with my personal life that I can’t just ignore it anymore. 

Also you should know that me and Fred Weasley slept together. We do not like each other, and never will. I suppose me, Fred, and alcohol is not a good combination. I also kissed him in front of all the Gryffindors and I’ve been avoiding my housemates since that night. What I’m trying to say is that it was a mistake. However, I am not here to ask for forgiveness. 

What I want you to know is that you’re a good person and deserve someone better than me. I’ve got to deal with my problems before I pursue a relationship. I’m sorry, Cedric, and I hope you find someone who treats you right.

Yours,  
Evan

Dear Evan,  
Everyone copes in a different way, and I will not tell you how to live your life. I really hope everything gets better with your family. I know you are a crazy strong woman who can deal with their shit. Sometimes it might get too hard and you feel like giving up. I don’t want you to give up, but clearly I’m not your confidant. I hope you find someone to share your problems with. It will help. 

As for you and Fred, I cannot really blame you. Alcohol makes people do crazy things, and maybe you had all these pent up emotions that landed on the nearest person at the time. I think what you and Fred had was a nearest person, need based flurry. And I know you’re not asking for forgiveness, but I cannot help but do just that. I love you and hope for the best for you.

We may not be dating anymore, but my dad already bought us tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. I was going to surprise you last day of term He’s really excited about meeting you, so if we could keep up the act for the Cup, I would appreciate it so much. I can tell him at a later time that we got bored or something. 

Regardless of the last few weeks, I still enjoyed what we had, and I don’t regret it one bit.

Yours,  
Cedric

Evan groaned and placed Cedric’s letter on her bedside table. Now she was going to have to pretend she was still dating him. She wished she had waited to tell him about Fred. She wrote him a quick reply, agreeing to his terms, and grabbed her coat before heading downstairs. 

“Heading out,” she yelled at her 21-year-old cousin, before getting onto her motorcycle and speeding away. She could hear him curse from the house but she didn’t care. Today, Amara, Evan, and Archie were supposed to go see Rosalie in the hospital, but Evan couldn’t muster up the courage to do so.

She strolled into the local carnival that came through every summer. The girl walked around marvelling at the sights, sounds and happiness. She paid for a few tickets and got in line for the tallest roller coasters there. 

“Excuse me,” a deep voice jolted Evan out of her trance, “are you going to get on?”

“Uh, yes,” she said scrambling into the seat, “Sorry, I’ve had a lot on my mind lately.”

“That’s alright. I’m Evan by the way,” he held out his hand for her.

“You’re joking?”

“Um, no why?”

“My name is Evan, too,” he raised an eyebrow and she quickly added, “Short for Evangeline.”

“I’ve never met a girl with the same name as me,” he said laughing. “So is my hand gonna hang here or what?” The brunette quickly leaned forward and shook his hand.

“So why are you here alone?” girl-Evan asked.

“I could be asking you the same question,” boy-Evan responded with a smirk. He sighed at her glare, “My girlfriend just broke up with me.”

“Same with my boyfriend.”

The teens fell into conversation and walked around the carnival. At one point, boy-Evan won a giant teddy bear for girl-Evan. They were snacking in hot dogs when boy-Evan asked a dangerous question:

“Hey wanna grab a drink or two? I’m old enough to buy them.”

“Yes please, I’d love to,” the brunette laughed, stuffing more food into her mouth..

They got onto girl-Evan’s bike and drove to the nearest liquor store. The teens glanced through the store, grabbing some whiskey and snacks, before heading to the local park. Boy-Evan popped their two bottles of alcohol and handed her one. They drank talking about nonsense. 

“Look at all the stars,” the brunette witch slurred.

“I have a tattoo on them on my chest.”

“You do?” the girl whipped her head around in excitement.

“Yea, course I do,” boy-Evan lifted up his shirt and the witch ran her fingers softly over the black ink. She could feel his heart beating and flushed a soft red. 

“I think I want a tattoo, too,” girl-Evan announced.

“Wait, really?” The girl nodded, and her new friend led her to a nearby tattoo parlor.

The big tattoo artist smelled like stale beer, but the drunk girl did not care. She sat down happily on the chair and the man looked at her strangely.

“She alright?” he gruffly asked the boy.

“Yea, a tad drunk. Lemme talk to her,” he walked around and knelt in front of the girl.

“Hey, what tattoo do you want, love?” His fingers traced gentle patterns down her arm.

“Roses!” the girl shouted, “A whole sleeve of ‘em.”

“Um, alright, kid.” The tattoo artist went to his desk and pulled out a stencil. He pulled his chair closer and Evan extended her arm out to him. The girl pulled out another bottle of whiskey, insisting it was to dull the pain. The tattoo artist got to work as boy-Evan leaned against the counter watching the girl intently. The tattoo artist couldn’t help but notice the boy’s wandering eyes. Two hours later, he finished. He wrapped some bandages on her arm. The large man tried to hold her attention and explain all the after care needed. She nodded brightly, but her eyes were obviously unfocused.

She tried to stand, but fell back onto the chair, and the boy rushed forward and insisted that he could take care of her.

“It’s alright, babe,” he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and offering support. She leaned into him, obviously too drunk to make sense of what was happening anymore. The burly man watched boy-Evan suspiciously, but turned away not wanting to meddle in their relationship.

Boy-Evan led the extremely drunk girl out of the tattoo parlor and to her bike which was leaning under a tree by the parlor. 

“Wow, the bike is so close,” the girl said loudly.

“Yea, the store, tattoo parlor, park. It’s a convenient spot.” The boy turned the girl around and leaned her against the bike. His hands stayed firmly on her waist and his eyes looked into hers. She smiled drunkenly at the boy, and he took this as the cue to kiss her. His lips moved hungrily against her and his hands roamed aggressively down her body.

Despite her drunken state, the girl realized that she didn’t like this. She squirmed against him, trying to pull away. He took her movements as excitement and kissed her harder, his hand moving to her throat. Suddenly, Evan felt the weight of the boy thrown off her. She breathed heavily and slumped down towards the floor. When her eyes refocused, she saw the tattoo parlor man. 

“You alright, kid?”

Evan nodded looking around.

“Your boyfriend is gone. Well he obviously ain’t ya boyfriend. But, he ran for it when he saw me lookin’ after ya.”

The girl wrapped her arms around her legs and started crying softly. The burly man picked her up and took her back inside the tattoo parlor. He set her down on a bed in the store room and gave her a blanket before heading back into the shop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop-dee-doo, have fun, sorry I haven't posted in a hot minute.

"YOU CANNOT GO TO THE WORLD CUP OR WHATEVER WITH YOUR FRIEND," Archie Walker yelled at his 15-year-old cousin.

"WELL I'M GOING," Evan screamed back.

The older boy took a deep breath. "Evan, I know you've been upset lately..."

"I'M NOT!"

"OKAY FINE, EVEN IF THAT WERE TRUE, WHICH IT IS NOT, YOU CANNOT JUST RUN AROUND DOING WHATEVER YOU WANT, GETTING TATTOOS WHENEVER YOU WANT AND THEN EXPECT ME TO SUCK IT UP AND LET YOU GO HANG OUT WITH YOUR FRIENDS. I PROMISED YOUR MUM I WOULD LOOK AFTER YOU. AND YOU ARE JUST BEING RECKLESS."

Evan's lip trembled for a moment but she took a deep breath in. "Look, I already told Cedric I was heading over tonight, okay? We can talk about this later."

Archie sighed but nodded to the door. "Be safe, Ev."

Evan smiled, "I will, Arch." And with that she was out the door and on her bike.

The cool air whizzed past her, blowing her long dark hair (thankfully) out of her face. The bike reminded her of riding a broom. She sighed contentedly taking in the scenery. A few hours later, she finally slowed to a stop by a small seaside town. Personally, Evan preferred the mountainside, but she had to admit the ocean was beautiful.

She walked her bike through the bustling town and for the first time noticed how out of place she was. Her black AD/DC shirt was tucked into her dark red shorts and her combat boots were black. Most people in the village had light colored clothing which matched their light hair. Evan frowned and hurried towards the cafe Cedric told him to meet her at.

The blond-haired boy beamed when he saw her. He waved excitedly, making her laugh. Evan had always loved Cedric's enthusiasm.

"Whoa, is that a tattoo?" the boy marvelled when she came closer.

"Yea, I was really drunk when it happened though."

"It's beautiful. Roses."

"I- I think I was thinking of my mum when I got it. I can't really remember. Oh, but don't tell anyone about it," Evan finished in a whisper.

"How do you plan to cover it up? Seeing as you are wearing a t-shirt right now."

Evan looked sheepishly at Cedric, "I was hoping I could borrow a flannel?"

The boy shook his head in laughter, "Yea, alright. What happened to your leather jacket anyways?"

Evan froze, remembering that she had left it with Fred the day they, um, fucked. Instead she turned to Cedric with a smile, "Oh I plan on getting a new one. It's gonna be awesome."

"We should head to my house, by the way. My dad will be waiting."

"Yea, of course. Lead the way, good sire," Evan smirked to the tall boy.

He grabbed her bike and walked it to a slightly remote house, parking it on the side of a small cabin.

"Hey, Dad. I'm home," Cedric yelled

"Oh, Cedric, you're back," a short man called out, "And you must be, Evan. Oh dear, it's a pleasure to meet you. Cedric has told me so much about you"

Evan was a bit shocked and turned to Cedric. The Hufflepuff rubbed his head awkwardly and grinned.

"Um, Mr. Diggory, the pleasure is all mine."

"Dad, I'll show her her room and settle her in. We have to leave early tomorrow, don't we?" Cedric asked, trying to pull her away.

"Ah, yes. Set your alarms for 6 am, kiddos. I'll wake you too if you need me to." And with that, Cedric dragged the brunette away.

She placed her bags down onto the bed and turned to Cedric.

"Thank you for doing this," he whispered.

"Hey, I don't have any issues with this, okay."

"I know, I know. But I thought you would be awkward because of, you know."

"I- Yea I get it, but I still liked you as a person. So there is no reason for me not to be normal. You're still the same ol' Cedric."

Cedric took her hands in his, "But, something is different with you. I can tell you're not the same, Evan. You're putting up a facade."

"I- I'm just dealing with a lot. Okay, Cedric? Don't overthink it." Evan blinked back the tears that were threatening to spill. She cleared her throat and pulled her hands out of Cedric's.

"Yea, I'll just see myself out," Cedric said awkwardly. He closed the guest door behind himself, and Evan fell to the ground trying to hold in her tears. She knew what she was doing was wrong, but she just couldn't get over the fact that her mother was dying. And she definitely wasn't ready for Cedric to know. She didn't know when the tears started, but a half hour passed when she finally got up and pulled herself into the bathroom.

The warm water soothed Evan's sore muscles and washed away the tears that streaked her face. Unfortunately, the water couldn't wash away the pain gnawing her insides.

She woke up groggy the next morning, but slipped into the shower, knowing she wouldn't have that luxury for the rest of the trip. She pulled on a pair of mustard yellow shorts and a Led Zeppelin shirt which she meticulously tucked in. She finished her outfit with Cedric's flannel and her combat boots. She stuffed a few more changes of clothes into her backpack and left her room for the main hall. She heard Amos humming as he prepared some coffee.

"Oh, Evan, dear. I made some coffee for you. Drink up, I'll go make sure Ced has gotten up," And Amos merrily skipped away to wake his son.

Cedric stepped out of his room looking ruffled, and Evan flushed when they locked eyes. She turned away hurriedly and suddenly became interested in her coffee.

About half an hour later, the trio were hiking through the woods.

"They should be nearby..." Amos kept muttering, mostly to himself.

Cedric and Evan exchanged a glance, "Um, who dad?"

"Ahh, I forgot to tell you. We will be staying in the same tent as another family. Unfortunately we won't be seated with them for the game. But hey, you guys can interact with kids your age," Amos said cheerfully.

Cedric looked at Evan, who shrugged in response.

"Ah, up ahead. ARTHUR," Amos yelled. Evan nearly froze when she saw familiar flaming red hair. Cedric nudged her to keep walking, and they came to a stop in front of the Weasleys plus a few kids.

"Amos, how are you? This is Harry and Hermione. They are friends of Ron. That one's Ron. Here's Ginny, and those two are Fred and George."

"I'm wonderful, Arthur. This is Cedric and his girlfriend, Evan." Evan blushed and looked down at her feet when Amos said that. She could feel Fred's glare on her, along with the rest of the kids' eyes.

"Hiya, Evansie." It was George who released the tangible tension.

"We know Evan, Mr. Diggory. She's in our year." George casually slung his arm around her, but unbeknownst to both of them, Fred was glaring at his brother.

"Yea, quite the firecracker, Mr. Diggory." Fred walked over to Evan's other side and slipped his arm around her waist. Fred's glare was now fixed on Cedric.

Amos stared at the boys for a moment. "Right, of course," he suddenly exclaimed, "You're a Gryffindor, Evan." The girl nodded, slipping out the twins' grasp. Everyone was staring at her awkwardly.

"Well, are we going to go or what?" Everyone nodded frantically and continued the hike up the hill and to... an old boot?


End file.
